Un Natsu Enfermo
by MaryHeartfilia
Summary: !Un Natsu Enfermo! Nuestro pelirosa falta a clases, Nadie sabe la razón. Lucy se siente preocupada, todos deciden que vaya a visitarlo ¿Lucy aceptara? !Que pasara entre ellos dos! / Y-yo? Porque?/ Porque eres la mas cercana a Natsu/ Mal summary :c Lean onegai! *-*
1. Cap1: ¿Natsu no vino a clases?

tion

¡Hola! Gente linda de fanfiction n.n..bueno primero que nada, lo siento por mi fic La Partida de Lucy, no tengo mucha imaginación para hacer el otro cap :c pero si lo tendre n.n! bueno este es un fic que quise hacerlo en señal de disculpas Xd porque se que hay gente que quiere el otro cap ya u.u, bueno en fin c: espero que les guste este fic que lo hice con gusto n.n

* * *

*-* ~Un Natsu Enfermo ~ *-*

En la academia Fairy Tail ya habían comenzado sus clases hace mas de 2 meses, por lo cual los alumnos ya sabían los ritmos de cada nivel, todos corriendo, animados saltando por ahí, pero sonó el timbre lo que significaba entrar todos a sus respectivas clases. En eso salió un pequeño…¿Gato? Azul, quien era su turno de entrar a los alumnos a sus salones, se subió a un mueble que estaba en ese pasillo para que los vieran los demás…Ya que, su pequeña estatura no lo dejaban ver.

-¡Chicos! ¡Entren a sus clases por favor!- decía con sus ambas manos alzadas en señal de "! Rápido!" . Pero nada, seguían hablando de los más alegres y corriendo por todo el pasillo, respiro hondo y…

-¡Rápido!- Grito ya con una vena en su cabeza.

Y en un dos por tres todos los chicos y chicas que estaban en los pasillos, ya no estaban. Solo escucho un "!Aye sir!" para luego no ver nada, se bajo del mueble, y suspiro, en fin esto era cosa de todos los días.

*o* *-* *o*

Mientras tanto en uno de los salones de esa academia, se encontraba una rubia hablando animadamente con una peli azul en sus asientos, pues, el profesor no había llegado todavía.

-Nee Nee y ¿Luego?- preguntaba la peli azul a su amiga con sus manos juntas, más conocida como Levy- Dime ¡Lu-chan!-

-Etto…como decirlo- la rubia jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos- Me…invito a salir - dijo por fin, haciendo que a Levy le brillaran los ojos.

-¡Kyaaa!- grito Levy provocando que toda la clase se volteara a verla.

- ¡Sh! ¡Sh!- le reclaba Lucy a su amiga, es que ¿No podía guardar silencio?

-Está bien….está bien- decía ya más calmada- Y…-se acomodo en su asiento haciendo que Lucy se sintiera mas nerviosa- ¿Qué le respondiste?-

-Pues le d-

-¡Llegue mocosos!- exclamaba un hombre castaño, Gildarts. Más conocido como "Sensei Escandaloso".

-Luego te digo- respondió en un susurró, a lo que su amiga asintió.

Los alumnos se pararon de sus respectivos asientos para saludar a su profesor, Gildarts se dirigía a la mesa de cada profesor a dejar sus cosas.

-¡Buenos Días viejo!- saludaron en coro, el profesor hizo una seña, eso significaba que se sentaran.

-Pasare la lista, atentos-

-Bisca-

-¡Aquí!-

-Loke-

-Si-

-Lucy-

-¡Presente!-

-Loke-

-See-

-Gray-

-Aja-

-Levy-

-Sip-

-Erza-

-!Aqui!-

-Natsu-

Silencio.

-¿Natsu?-

Todos posieron sus miradas en el asiento del Dragneel, y en efecto, esta vacio. A todos les extrañaron ya que a pesar de ser bobo y distraído, jamás había faltado a clases. Gildarts movió su cabeza de lado y siguió con la lista.

-¿Natsu no vino?- preguntaban varios.

-De seguro se le subió el fuego a su cabeza de chorlito- Exclamaba un chico de pelo negro, Gray. Un amigo-enemigo de Natsu, a pesar de que pelearan todo el tiempo, tienen una amistad bastante fuerte.

-Gray, tu ropa- le señalo una castaña, Cana.

-¡Pero cuando….!- exclamo buscando su ropa por todas partes.

Y tenía un habito de desnudarse.

-_Natsu…_- la rubia miraba preocupada el asiendo de su amigo, nunca había faltado, y ¿Por qué ahora? Si bien, era bruto y todo lo demás, pero siempre venia a clases para sus bromas y lo demás. Luego su miraba se volvió de preocupación y eso lo nota cierta peliroja.

-Vamos, es Natsu, no tiene que ser grave- decía una voz por detrás de Lucy.

La chica volteo y se encontró con su amiga, Erza Scarlet, era la presidenta de su clase por lo que todos temían y admiraban, por su actitud, pero además de eso era una chica en la que se podía confiar, según Lucy.

-Si lo sé, pero…se me hace raro-

-Estará bien, quizás se quedo dormido o algo por el estilo- se unió una tercera voz, las chicas voltearon en dirección se encontraron con un chico anaranjado, Loke.

-Loke…- decía una rubia desanimada- _Este no es el momento…-_

-Tranquila Princesa, estoy aquí- seductoramente le giño el ojo, cosa que las chicas solo se limitaron a mirarlo con una gota en su cabeza.

-¿Otra vez coqueteando?- le grito la Scarlet, Loke solo arqueo una ceja y nerviosamente negó con su cabeza.

-¡N-No!-

-¡Ustedes!- escucharon una voz masculina- ¿Van a seguir conversando?- los chicos solo miraron al proveniente de esa voz.

-¡Hai! ¡Sensei!- respondieron todos a coro.

-Bien, habrán su libro en la pág. 109, empieza a leer…- empezó a hacer un ademan con su dedo apuntando a uno y a otro, incomodando a todos los presentes.

-_A mi no…!A mi no!_- Pensaban todos.

Y el dedo de Gildarts apunto a solo una persona, Levy .

-Uff…por santa chimoltrufia- Exclamaron todos con un suspiro.

Levy empezó a leer , todos seguían la lectura con su vista, bueno para que mentir…Unos mas interesados que otros.

*O* *-* *O*

La clase de lenguaje ya había terminado, lo cual significaba una cosa ¡Recreo!

Se encontraba una rubia, una peli azul y una peliroja en sus casilleros para guardar sus cosas, y organizar para la clase siguiente.

-Erza ¿No te cansas de comer pastel?- pregunto Levy viendo que la escarlata sacaba otra vez su misma colación, un pastel de fresas.

-Como presidenta de la academia, tengo que comer sano- respondió sacando un tenedor, mientras que las dos chicas la miraban con una gota en su cabeza.

-_Jeje…Erza es Erza_- se decía la peli azul. Volteo y vio a una preocupada Lucy, inclino su rostro hasta la rubia y logro llamar su atención- ¿Estás bien? ¿Lu-chan?-

-¿E-eh? A…!Si!-

-Si estas preocupada ve a verlo- exclamo acomodando sus lentes.

La rubia se sonrojo, ¿Era tan obvio?

-¡C-Claro que no estoy preocupada!- negó otra vez- Es solo que…es raro-

-Aja…-

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por quién?- pregunto esta vez la Mcgarden.

-Por el cabeza de fuego- se unió el amante del hielo, Gray.

-¡Gray!-

-¿Le paso algo a Natsu-san?- se unió una cuarta voz.

-Creo que algo le paso, pero no se sabe que, Wendy- le explico una Levy guardando sus cosas.

- Y ¿Si vamos a ver a Natsu-ni?- opino una voz por detrás. Todos voltearon y se encontraron con Romeo, un chico muy cercano a ellos junto con Wendy, ya que estos son compañeros de clase.

- _¿A verlo?_- se preguntaba Lucy, fijando su vista a la nada- _No es mala idea…!Pero Lucy! ¿Acaso estas preocupada por él?_- su cabeza se movia para todos lados llamando la atención de sus amigos- ¡No!- Grito a los cuatro vientos.

-Veo que Lucy tiene un gran potencial, porque…¿No va ella?- una castaña amante del licor de unió a ellos, Cana.

-¡Que!- exclamo la chica, sonrojándose a más no poder.

-No es mala idea- opino Erza.

-Sip, no es mala idea-

-¡Sí!-

-Además es la más cerca a Natsu-

-Creo que no solo son amigos…-

-Estoy aquí sabían….-

-See…que ella vaya es lo mejor-

-¡Decidido!- exclamaron todos con las manos levantadas.

1..2…3

-¡Oigan!- exclamo sonrojada a todo pulmón. Sus amigos la miraron y se encontraron con la chica mirando hacia ellos de una forma nerviosa- Y-yo…no soy la más indicada-

-Oh claro que lo eres- le respondió Cana con una mirada pirada.

-¡P-Pero!-

-¡Pero nada Lucy! ¡Iras si o si- le reclamo Erza asustando a los demás- O es que…¿Quiénes "eso"?- y eso le hizo sudar frio.

-¡H-Hai!-

Estaba decidido, Lucy iba a visitar a Natsu a su casa para ver porque había faltado a clases, eso si la rubia no estaba muy segura porque…! Iban a estar solos! ¡SOLOS! Y eso la ponía MUY nerviosa. Veremos qué pasa con ellos dos….

* * *

¡Chan! ¡Chan!

Bueno aquí esta mi otro fic jeje Espero que les guste el primer cap ._. que creo…que salió muy fome lo se Xd pero no importa n.n espero que les guste :3 y nos vemos en el otro cap!n.n


	2. Cap2:Un cristal¿De la suerte?

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bn n.n, yo he estado muy pero muy atareada u.u ¡Maldita Escuela! T-T Aunque, sin ella no somos nadie xD! Bueh…espero que disfruten este cap n.n

¡Dejen Reviews! Para ver si sigo o cambio cositas :3 todo Reviews ya sea bueno o malo importa n.n/

* * *

Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para divertirme muajajajaj :3

~Un Natsu enfermo~

Capitulo 2: Un cristal ¿De la suerte?

Ya habían terminado las clases en la academia Fairy Tail, todos los estudiantes de esta corrían por todos los pasillos para dirigirse a su casa, muy alegres se podían ver, excepto una Chica rubia que…estaba demasiado nerviosa arreglando sus cosas.

-_Tranquila Lucy… no pasa nada solo le iras a ver para ver como se encuentra es todo_- se calmaba a sí misma para no entrar en pánico (otra vez- _Nada malo pasara ¿No?_- terminando de guardar sus cosas se fue a la puerta para ir a la casa del pelirosa, pero alguien la llamo y se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué sucede Mira?- pregunto la rubia a la peli-blanca quien llevaba un papel en sus manos mientras le sonreía.

-Necesitaras esto-

Lucy la observo confundida, Mirajane le había pasado un papel,¿ Para qué sería? Bajo su rostro y lo abrió, viendo lo escrito que tenía su rostro se volvió blanco y otra vez su pánico volvía.

-E-Esto es- hablo con dificultad, sus ojos daban vueltas.

-Aja, la dirección de Natsu- dijo sin más sonriendo de oreja a oreja y se acerco sus labios al oído de la rubia- Nadie los molestara para que hagan "eso"-

Oh no, ahora miles de imágenes pervertidas pasaban por su mente ¡Mira! ¿Por qué provocaba que se imaginara cosas…de ese tipo? Ahora sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate y eso lo noto todos los que estaban por ahí.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo a todo pulmón- ¡No!- movió su cabeza rápidamente en modo de negación.

La rubia salió a toda velocidad de su salón, cabe de decir que su rostro aun estaba demasiado rojo. Los que estaban presente en el salón solo reian por la reacción de la rubia, claro que estaban: Erza, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Bisca, Etc. A lo que solo se limitaron a decir…

-¡Fighting Lucy!-

*O* Con Lucy *O*

La chica aun seguía corriendo sin rumbo con su rostro color rojo vivo, ¿Cómo Mira podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos? ¡La estaba volviendo loca!. Se detuvo en seco para luego suspirar y tranquilizarse, abrió su mano y se encontró con ese papel, oh si, ¡Ese papel!

-Aish…veamos- abrió lentamente el papel y salía la calle de su casa, suspiro y empezó a caminar-Pensé que vivía más lejos… ahora menos entiendo porque llego antes que él, supongo que mientras más cerca vives más lejos llegas- una gota resbalo por su cabeza.

Camino dentro de dos o tres minutos y se encontró con dos caminos, abrió nuevamente el papel y siguió su camino. Muchas escenas pasaban por su mente como por ejemplo…¿Qué le diría?

_-¡Hola Natsu! ¿Cómo estás?_

_-¡Lucy! ¡Bien! Solo no quise ir porque tenía flojera-_

_-Ah solo era eso, ¡Entonces me voy! ¡Bye!-_

_- ¡Bye!-_

…

-Por supuesto que no sería así- suspiro vagamente.

-¡Lucy!- Se escucho una voz detrás de ella lo que provoco que se sobresaltara.

Volteo para atrás y se encontró con su amiga peliroja, Erza.

-¿Erza?-

-Llegue a tiempo- paro al lado de su amiga y saco algo de su bolso- Toma-

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto confundida tomando un cristal que la peliroja le entregaba.

-Es un cristal de la suerte- respondió cerrando su bolso-Te servirá-

-Y…¿Para qué?- pregunto otra vez guardando el cristal en su pequeña mochila.

-Veras…si te sientes nerviosa solo tómalo con ambas manos y te calmaras- dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-Erza…- exclamo bajo, desde hace muchos años Erza fue como su hermana mayor, pero no sabía que estaría preocupada por ella y eso la ponía muy feliz, sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a su amiga- Gracias- Pero algo hizo click en su cabeza…no podía ser…Erza ya sabía que…- Erza..No me días que…

-Lo sé Lucy, quieres a Natsu mas que un amigo- se separo de la rubia quien tenía la cara sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada.

-N-no es eso- negó con sus manos nerviosamente-Es solo que…estoy confundida- bajo su mirada, hace varios días ya no veía a Natsu como un simple amigo, no, era más que eso. Pero la actitud infantil que tenia este, le impedía creer que podrían tener algo más lejos allá que una amistad, pero…También estaba Lisanna quien, era una de las más grandes amigas que tenia Natsu- No se que siento por Natsu-

- Lucy-, hoy sabrás lo que sientes por el- la chica la miro confundida, ¿A qué se refería?- Bueno, me voy- dio media vuelta y camino hacia su casa-¡Suerte!- dijo con la mano alzada.

-¿_A qué te refieres…Erza? _– pensaba confundida mientras se daba vuelta y retomaba su camino hacia la casa de Natsu, no paso más de dos minutos para estar al frente de su casa- ¿Esta es?- saco nuevamente su papel- Si, aquí es- otra vez su nerviosismo volvía, pero trago hondo y se tranquilizo- Tranquila Lucy- su mirada ya no tenía duda- Solo vienes a ver como esta- subió los pequeños escalones que habían y toco su timbre.

-¿Si?-

No tardo mucho para que se escuchara una voz muy conocida para ella, se sintió algo nerviosa pero a la vez tranquila, si podía contestar no le había pasado algo tan malo, pero su voz sonaba algo débil.

-E-Eh abre, soy yo Lucy- contesto algo inquieta pero a la vez segura- ¿Cómo estas Natsu?-

- ¿Lucy?-

La chica escucho como dijo su nombre y sonrió, extrañaba mucho la voz de Natsu. El chico abrio la puerta y Lucy lo noto, rápidamente volteo su rostro apenada… ¡Natsu solo estaba con unos shorts cortos y sin polera!

-¡Natsu! ¡¿Por qué este vestido así?!- exclamo sonrojada y molesta, está bien, estaba en su casa pero no podía estar vestido así.

-¿Por qué te extraña tanto si estoy en mi casa?- pregunto el peli rosa llevando una mano a su cabeza.

-Ya, pero no es seguro que estés así en este tiempo, ¿Es invierno sabias?-

-Estoy sudando mucho e iba a cambiarme de ropa- contesto débilmente y eso lo noto Lucy, la chica volteo y se encontró con un Natsu sonrojado, se veía…!Kawaii! Pero…¿Por qué estaba sonrojado? Tenía… ¿Fiebre?.

-Natsu…¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?- recordó a lo que había venido y lo dijo sin más.

-Estoy con fiebre ¿No ves?- le dijo mientras se movía para un lado y para otro, no pudo evitar sentirse mareado y se dejo caer sobre la chica-E-Estoy un poco…Mareado-

_-¡Waa! Natsu enfermo es tan ¡Kawaii!...!Lucy! ¡No pienses en eso! ¡Moooo!-_ los pensamientos que tenia la hacía sentirse más nerviosa- ¿P-Puedes caminar?- pregunto algo nerviosa, ¡Rayos! Había logrado tranquilizarse y ahora esto…!Natsu Baka!

-Creo que si-

*O* *O* *O*

Lucy estaba estrujando un paño dentro de una fuente con agua, mientras que Natsu estab recostado en su cama acariciando a su fiel amigo, Happy, quien era una gatito azul que siempre estaba junto a él.

-¡No me gusta estar enfermo! ¡Quiero golpear a Gray!- gritaba el pelirosa con rabia, levanto su cabeza haciendo que su gato saliera volando.

-¡Moo~! ¿No puedes estar tranquilo?- la chica entro a su habitación, pero Natsu solo hizo un leve puchero- Estas con fiebre, debes estar en cama-

-¡No! Además, descanso un poco y estaré…- el chico se sintió mareado nuevamente y se dejo caer en la cama- Mejor…-

-¿Ves? Estas débil…- se acerco a él y dejo el paño húmedo en su frente-¿Estas tomando una medicina?-

-¡No es para tanto! ¡Yo no necesito medicina!- grito el peli rosa haciendo que Lucy tomara eso como no "No".

-SI necesitas una medicina- exclamo viéndole de una forma molesta- Deja el orgullo Natsu, tienes fiebre y necesitas una medicina-

-No necesito una medicina, ¡Solo necesito golpear a Gray! O a ¡Gajeel!- se dio vuelta en la cama de forma infantil, provocando que Lucy se enfadara a un mas.

-Mooo-se cruzo de dos brazos- ¿Has comido algo?-

Silencio.

-¿No has comido nada verdad?- el chico solo gruño- Bien te preparare algo de comer-

-¿Enserio?- de un movimiento rápido ya tenía tomada ambas manos de la rubia, y sus ojos tenían un brillo de alegría.

En cambio, la chica se sonrojo sintiendo las manos del pelirosa y las quito rápidamente, haciendo que el chico lo mirara confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!- negó rápidamente- Entonces, ¿Qué quieres comer?-

-¡Carne! O …!Arroz!- respondió animado a lo que Lucy solo sonrió, volvía a ser el Natsu infantil de siempre.

-No creo, si estás enfermo solo comerás una…sopa-

-¿Sopa?, Lucy tacaña-

-¡Natsu!-

Natsu solo rio a carcajadas y hizo enfadar mas a Lucy.

-Si es por parte de ti, quizás me agrade- sonrió ampliamente acostándose nuevamente en su cama.

Ese comentario hizo que Lucy se sonrojara al extremo, busco entre su mochila y saco el cristal, dio la espalda a Natsu y tomo con ambas manos el cristal, no se dio cuenta pero un leve destello salió del cristal y su nerviosismo se fue.

-Vaya…si funciona- se dirigió a la puerta y volteo para mirar al peli rosa- No te levantes, iré a preparar la sopa-

Natsu solo hizo un ruido en señal de "Ok". La rubia Salió de la habitación del chico para ir al refrigerador, lo abrió y se encontró con una gran sorpresa…!No había nada! Una que otra fruta pero, en general, no había nada.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer una sopa con esto?- una gota apareció en su cabeza- O mejor dicho…¿Cómo Natsu puede vivir así? Bueno, es Natsu después de todo- sonrió y cerro el refrigerador- Iré a mi casa a buscar unas medicinas y para preparar la sopa-

*O* *O* *O*

-Me pregunto si Lucy estará bien- decía una castaña mientras bebía alcohol.

-Quizas este vuelta loca jajaja- comento la hermana de Mirajane.

-Está bien, le di un cristal de la suerte- dijo con tranquilidad Erza saliendo de la ducha.

-¿Un cristal de la suerte?- pregunto Bisca girando su rostro hacia hacia peli roja.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto esta vez Levy.

-Si, a estado acompañando a mi familia hace ya varios años, creo que posee una magia especial- comento sentándose en la cama.

-¿Magia?- exclamo curiosa Mira, pero a la vez asustada ya que…nada se espera de Erza- Tiene…¿Efectos secundarios o otra cosa?-

-Umm…creo que si- las chicas la miraron curiosas y siguió- cuando Lucy este triste el cristal se pone azul y la tranquiliza, cuanto está emocionada se pone rojo y la tranquiliza, y cuando está nerviosa el cristal emitirá una luz naranja que la tranquilizara-

-Ya veo…-

-En ese caso, hay que tranquilizarse, Lucy no dirá nada raro-

-Como confesarle sus sentimientos ¿No?- Lisanna pregunto algo nerviosa, pues tenía aun sentimientos hacia su amigo desde que tenía memoria.

-Jajaj no lo creo-

-Estás hablando de Lucy después de todo-

-Jajaj sii-

-Pero creo que se me olvido una cosa –

Las miradas de las chicas nuevamente se centraron en la peliroja.

-Siempre y cuando la persona sepa utilizarlo- dijo Erza dejando a las chicas un poco preocupada-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Si el cristal por accidente…-

-¿Por accidente…?-

- SI el cristal cae en una llama y se calienta… o se enfría en el agua… la mente de la persona quien lo utilice ya no estará con ella y claro…ya no estará consciente de lo que pase-

Silencio.

-¡Vamos! Es Lucy, ella sabrá cuidarlo-

-SI es cierto jajajaja-

_Lo que no sabían…era que ese pequeño cristal aria que Lucy pasara por muchas cosas…_

* * *

Bien aqui esta el segundo cap jajaj n.n espero que les haya gustado c: !Nos leemos! !Espero sus comentarios! n.n Los quiero bye 3


End file.
